A Girl Named Kagome
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is not what you would call a delicate flower; on the contrary, she was quite rough around the edges, a tomboy by description. Always quick to be asked out due to her looks, but quick to be dumped due to her personality, she never thought that her dearest friend of nine years and roommate would be the one to capture her heart, and change her from tomboy to flower.


**A Girl Named Kagome**

**Summary: Kagome is not what you would call a delicate flower; on the contrary, she was quite rough around the edges, a tomboy by description. Always quick to be asked out due to her looks, but quick to be dumped due to her personality, she never thought that her dearest friend of nine years and roommate would be the one to capture her heart, and change her from tomboy to flower.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Fuji**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Drip Dry**

**-x-x-x-**

A soft sigh left supple lips as a young girl in Modern Japan stared bored at the book before her. She was sitting in a room by herself, waiting for her teacher to return from a lunch break that she had left on an hour ago.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" The girl turned, tired eyes landed on her best friend, Shuusuke Fuji, who was standing in the doorway to the Piano room. "Oh, Shuu-Senpai...what's up?"

"Nothing, just about to head back to the apartment; get your bag,"

"I have to wait for the teacher to get back..." she yawned, "tomorrow night is recitals..."

He frowned; grabbing her bag, he shouldered it along with his and then walked towards Kagome, lifting her into his arms despite her complaints. "I wasn't asking you," He opened his eyes and gave her a hard look, sapphire blue orbs met with her cerulean, and she felt frozen in place.

She looked shocked, but sighed and gave a small smile all the same. This was Shuusuke Fuji, he was very nice, and very intimidating, but only to his friend would he allow himself to be so freely outspoken. "You could have just said please," she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Your teacher needs to undergo a serious transformation; her ability to always leave when you need practice is perfectly timed." His eyes were shut once more, walking by some students who were turning to see them or who it was that he was carrying.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stretched out on her bed, sighing, she looked up at the fluorescent light above her bed and glared at it. "I hate that light,"

"Heh~" Shuusuke looked to his roommate and smiled, "Talking to yourself, Kagome?"

She pouted and rolled onto her side, "I just don't like the light, it's annoying,"

He chuckled softly to himself, walking over to her bed, he fell on it beside her and handed her a pencil, "Homework to take your mind off of the _annoying light_."

Kagome looked down at the paper and smiled, "Shuu-kun..."

He turned with his eyes open and replied with a pencil twirling in his right hand. "Yes?"

"Do we have to do school work, I don't want to...tomorrow is Saturday, right?"

"Mm...true, would you prefer we do it after your recital?"

Kagome cursed mentally, "I HATE THAT WOMAN!" She yelled.

"Saa~ I see we are off the topic of homework completely now," He pushed the math aside and placed his pencil on the bedside table before rolling Kagome flat onto her stomach.

Kagome merely sighed in irritation, she knew what he was doing, and that wasn't what had her sighing, it was that woman, always her, _always_. She felt her roommates' hands on her waist pulling her up for a moment to remove her shirt before she lay back down on her stomach and tried to relax. The back of her bra was undone and her hair was pulled up into a hair clip before she felt warm silky hands on her back.

"That smells good," she said as she inhaled the sweet aroma of the oil on his hands.

"Ah...a stress reliever...lavender, sleep inducing too..."

"Mm~ you should have been a masseur."

A soft chuckle from beside her sounded and she could already feel the effects of the aroma therapy and massage working her into a deep sleep. She could with all honesty say, that Shuusuke was the one guy she placed her absolute trust in, and all her friendship went to him. She had only one best friend out of all of her friends, and it was him. "If I did this professionally, Kagome, then I would never have time to do away with the stress you always seem to harbor on nights such as these. Besides, playing tennis and studies has me booked, with the exception of my time with you, sleep, and lunch."

Kagome smiled, "They spoil you if they give you lunch; do you get those luxurious twenty minute breaks too?"

"Haha, I am spoiled; my break are thirty minutes long."

"Eh, then no complaining, kay?" She was starting to fall asleep, this happened every time he gave her a massage. She'd fall asleep, he'd do up her bra, tuck her in and turn off the light so that she could sleep. He was a dream roommate, the world's greatest best friend that a girl could have, amazingly smart, a prodigy at tennis, and completely sadistic and evil minded when it comes to those who mess with his family, friends, or teammates. She loved Shuusuke, maybe not is a romantic sense, but she most definitely loved him. As she fell into a warm slumber, she caught a soft whisper in the back of her mind from the side where Shuusuke sat.

"_Saa~ so sleepy, sweet dreams...my Kagome..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it's only the first, so its shorter than the other chapters. This takes place in college, and a few of the others, you will see in the next chapter, they don't all **_**ironically**_** attend the same college, -.-...but they are all in Japan, at least. XD**


End file.
